Rabbit Hole
by markofthemoros
Summary: Noctis and Gladio discover a wonderland called Ao3. Who wouldn't be inspired? Things can only go one way from there. Smut in its purest form. I'm not even pretending to have a plot here. GladIgNoct. Threesome. PWP with kink. Crack-ish. This is hands down the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I'm not sorry.


**Please read the author's note since it's important!**

 **This was a prompt by Eratoschild on Ao3 and Tumblr. I wasn't sure about posting it on FFnet at all since it really is written with the sole focus of Ao3, but I figured that I might have some followers on FFnet who aren't following my Ao3 but who would enjoy this, so I decided to share it here too.**

However. I'm officially announcing that I'm planning on ditching FFnet. I've grown sick and tired of the site's content regulations (frankly, this and a few of of my other hardcore sex fics would be enough to have me banned so I'm just waiting to be kicked, really) and the constant bugs FFnet has.  
I don't want anyone to feel like Im not appreciating you guys, I do. I really do. I will keep posting my works here, too, just, I've deemed Ao3 to function so much better. You're welcome to follow my Ao3 or Tumblr if you feel like you don't wanna miss out on anything. My Ao3 nickname is the same, and a link to my Tumblr can be found from my profile. Sorry about this, but I'm done with this site. It'll remain as a backup, I'm not deleting anything, but I'm not promising I'll keep this as updated, either.

 **Anyway. Onto the smut!  
Beta read by CrossedQuills and Bagpipes5K2. Thank you so much for your feedback and edit suggestions! Your advice really yanked this story up a few notches! *heart***

 **Warnings: Hardcore M/M/M. There is consent.**

* * *

The slightly mechanical elevator voice informed him respectively that he had reached the desired floor. Tucking his glasses up a notch, Ignis stepped out, and strolled down the elegantly decorated aisle, towards the door leading to the prince's apartment. As his hand hovered over the key card lock, though, he heard noises from inside. Laughter. Quite cackling, too. And two voices, one distinguishable as Noct's bright and airy pitch, the other one gruffer. Gladio. There was no mistaking that powerful baritone, and it sounded like they were having a blast. Snorting amusedly to himself, Ignis swiped key the card. The lock flashed the green light, and correcting his posture, Ignis stepped in.

He hadn't been mistaken. A new set of Gladio's poorly stifled chortles welcomed him as he set down the groceries he'd brought and went to take his shoes off. He only heard Gladio now, though. Gladio, and some breathless wheezing.

"Afternoon."

As soon as he made an entrance, it was like an odd trance had befallen the dopy duo. Both fell instantly quiet as two sets of eyes snapped from the phone held on Gladio's lap to the adviser, the men looking at him like they saw him for the first time. Then, the both of them burst into a new cackling fit, suddenly unable to look at him.

Ignis' smile disappeared, replaced by a cross of mild curiosity mixed with confusion. "You two mind letting me in on what is so funny?"

Noctis just laughed harder.

Gladio found his voice first. His grin borderline savage as he chuckled, "Hey, Iggy. Never pegged you as the ball gag type." If possible, Noctis laughed harder, and it was starting to sound like the prince was positively suffocating.

Ignis, on the other hand, felt like someone had just poured a bucket of ice water over him. "Ex- _cuse me_?!" The men just went on, the look on the brunet's face only fueling the fire until Gladio managed to control himself a little again.

"C'mon, man. You've gotta see this!" he waved the phone in the air a little; Ignis could see the white screen filled with tiny scribble.

"It's priceless!" Noctis wheezed, slapping the older man's shoulder. Water was prickling in the corners of his eyes as his breaths eventually calmed down.

"I found this site called Archive of Our Own. Something like a fan fiction hosting site. It's fuckin' priceless, man! Why haven't I heard of this sooner?!"

"And there's stuff about us too!" Noctis butted in, wiping his eyes.

"About us?" Ignis raised a critical eyebrow. He didn't know what the two were on about, but if their current condition was anything to go by, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Yeah, us. You, me, Noct, everyone. Check it out," Gladio smirked, offering him the phone.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"C'mon, Specs! Live a little!" Noctis prodded.

Letting out a huff, Ignis rolled his eyes and yielded.

"Fine. If it gets the two of you to pipe down," he scoffed as he took the device.

Very soon, he choked up loudly. The green eyes widened behind the rims. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the intimate description of himself.

" _...the adviser's entire body trembled beneath the grace of the leather on his exposed backside. His loud moans of rapturous pleasure were muffled by the ball gag stuck deep between his quivering lips. A latex-covered hand slid up his sweat-sheened skin, lingering at each reddened whipmark. 'Yes, Ignis'...that's a good boy…'"_

Suddenly horrified more than anything, the emerald gaze snapped back at the Cheshire grins of his friends. "What is this?!"

"It's your deepest secrets, Specs," Noctis's smirk was predatory. "Spelled out to the world."

Ignis had hit the Back button, now faced with a long list of titles and descriptions he was vaguely scanning through. "It seems like there is plenty of this…"

"Yeah. About five thousand, and counting. And that's just _us_."

"They seem to have taken a fancy on Prompto as well," Ignis noted sardonically. "Does he know?"

Noctis snorted. "Pffft, what do you think? He's sent me about twenty messages by now." ('Noct' 'Noct wtf is this?!' 'comoon man, not funny' 'WHAT IS THIS?!' 'Why am I being tortured in about half of these?!' 'Ncot' 'Noct answer your damn phone' 'I know your readin these man' 'Noct. I'm eatin all your desserts' 'I'm never talkin to you again' 'noct')

Ignis was idly skimming through another excerpt, slowly falling down the rabbit hole with each word. This place sure was a Wonderland, alright. Just, not the kind Ignis would necessarily be willing to explore any further. Whoever composed these...they sure seemed to come up with the most peculiar ideas. Huffing, he rolled his eyes as he gently tossed the phone back to Gladio, and headed towards the kitchen. "Well, _enlightening_ as that has been, would you two mind setting the table up for me?"

"Hey Specs…" He should have known it was coming. Hearing the taunt in his young liege's voice, Ignis steeled himself. "Little embarrassed?" Ignis didn't need to turn to know the prince had a playful sneer plastered all over his face.

Refusing to rise up to the bait, Ignis cleared his throat lightly. "Of course, not," he declared as he went to unpack the groceries with overplayed finesse. "They are merely gross exaggerations best suited for some overrated adult entertainment and nothing else." Then, a wicked grin narrowed his own eyes as he turned to shoot him a self-satisfied look. "Besides...they should have done better research. The details are all wrong."

"Yeah? How so?" Gladio leaned his back long on the couch, challenge written all across his features as he crossed his hands behind his head. The emerald gaze swept over the man, quietly tracing the defined abs, the crooks of his collarbones. The way Gladio splayed himself, it was clear he knew exactly just how to put himself on display. Ignis couldn't help a soft snort. He had to give credit where credit was due, though. These two had planned this. And Ignis had walked right into their trap. Downright waltzed, really.

Very well. Two could play at this game.

"First of all, I hardly think myself to be that submissive in an intimate act. Not to mention, I would never be so crude in my approaches."

Noctis seemed to catch on quickly. He smirked openly as he, too, lounged against the backrest. "Yeah? How _would_ you behave then?"

Ignis's face didn't falter. Instead, his knowing grin widened a fraction. Noct was asking for it - and who was Ignis to waste this chance to teach his young liege a lesson? Gladio would be in for a show, but no matter. Let the shield watch all he liked.

It was like someone flicked a switch. Ignis's eyes lit up with a mischievous spark behind half-closed lids, an indulgent expression on his face as he laid both hands onto the kitchen island; he arched his back, cocking his head slightly, to an angle he knew to be seductive. Pushing himself back slowly, his gaze locked down on Noct, silently satisfied with the way the prince's face faltered. Ignis ran a hand through his hair, tracing it along his neck, down his chest and his upper thigh, his eyes never leaving the other as he spoke lowly, "You see, Noct. In seduction," he sauntered closer, letting his hips sway, "I want to make sure," his voice had grown sultry, "that the other person knows how _badly_ I want them."

Noctis's jaw slacked slightly, an inaudible gulp sliding down his pipe at Ignis's words. Watching the man strolling closer, those alluring eyes gently undressing him on every step, it made his heart race. He couldn't get his eyes off the man who suddenly seemed to eat him up with his. Ignis said something, his lips moved, and the prince's own quivered with them a little, but all he heard were mutters.

"Noct," Ignis licked the edge of his lip, pleased with the way Noct subconsciously mimicked it; long, slender fingers curled under his chin, a thumb tracing the edge of his lower lip, coaxing him to look up. The raven found his head tilting back, staring into enslaving, lecherous eyes, and he was sure Ignis could feel him swallow this time. The thumb stroked over his lip slowly, dipping in ever so slightly as the man bent down, his gaze never letting him go as Ignis closed the distance.

"Isn't that right, Noct?"

"H-huh?!"

Suddenly, the fingers were gone, Ignis withdrawing with a blatant look of victory. Noctis was a little late choking down the displeased sound building in his throat.

"Tch. Damn, Iggy. Gotta give it to you: that was kinda hot," Gladio chuckled, crossing his arms. "Had you had that goin' on for much longer, I just might have jumped you myself." There was something wolfish about his grin, and his eyes gleamed.

"You surprised?" Ignis winked smugly, turning back towards the kitchen. "Much as I appreciate your evaluation, Gladio, I do believe dinner is now in order."

He was halted by Noct's annoyed scoff. "Ignis…"

Gladio chortled. "Hold on, Iggy. Looks like you left the princess here with a bit of a problem."

Turning around, a look of amused pity crossed Ignis's face as he took in the pout, and the clearly noticeable tenting of the prince's pants. Dissolving his smirk into a soft chuckle, he sauntered back. "My, apologies. It seems like I've crossed my boundaries."

"Whatever. Whatcha gonna do about that?" Noct leaned himself long against the backrest, shamelessly spreading his legs a bit in an invite. Raising a brow, Ignis cast Gladio a look that seemed to ask, 'you're in on this, aren't you?' The older man simply raised both hands in front of him in a dismissive gesture.

"Hey, you cause it, you fix it," Gladio chuckled; he settled himself comfortably, every intention to enjoy this betrayed by his expectant look.

"In that case," the strategist grinned, turning his attention back to Noct. The prince was looking at him expectantly. Both arms braced against the backrest of the couch, his posture slouched and relaxed. Cockiness incarnate, and a twinge of provocation traveled through the adviser. He was going to wipe that smirk off his face soon. Turn it into something much more enthralling. "Your Highness," he muttered as he stepped back up to him. "If I may?"

"Get to it, Specs," Noct cocked his head towards his lower section. Ignis's eyes flashed with something akin to being insulted before that alluring luster was back in the emerald orbs, and Ignis was leaning in closer. A hand rose to Noct's cheek, trailing into the dark hair, and tilting the head back a little. Letting his eyes slide closed, Ignis ghosted his lips against the pale ones.

It was light, mere brushes, until he felt Noct's moving against his own. Only then did Ignis deepen the kiss, hunger seeping into the gentleness. Noct was nibbling his lip, and Ignis took that as his cue. The free hand traced the prince's inner thigh, raking delicious tingles along the flesh until he cupped the young man's erection through his pants. Noct twitched and made a stifled sound, swallowed by the older man as he now wedged his legs farther open with his knee as he rubbed him. The hand massaging him into full hardness grabbed tighter, and Noct's lips parted, to moan into the mouth that wasted no time in claiming his.

Ignis kissed him, deep, as he continued to tease him. Only as the noises the raven made grew frustrated did Ignis release his mouth. One knee sitting by the boy's side on the couch, straddling Noct's left leg, Ignis begun to work on freeing him of his clothing. Noct let out a choked-up sigh of relief as Ignis's touch curled around the shaft, and begun to pump him in firm strokes.

"Agh…" Noct's back arched off the couch a little before it was immediately pushed back against the cushion. Ignis's hand fisted his hair lightly, drawing the young man closer as he rose onto his feet, to tower above him. Feeling Noct shivering and yielding, Ignis's tongue met the other's again, gently coaxing it to join it. The prince breathed heavy grunts into his mouth as Ignis started sucking on the muscle, synching the pace with his hand, and- "Nnngh!" Noct's eyes were squeezed shut, and he panted through his nose as Ignis told him in gestures what the prince was in for. His cock jumped in Ignis's hand, moisture coating nimble fingers.

"Ignis…" Taking the hint -or perhaps pity on him- the said man released his hair, and with one last peck onto those lips, Ignis lowered himself to kneel between his legs.

Looking up at the slightly dazed midnight, Ignis's smirk held danger. "Allow me to present my most _humble apology_ , 'my liege'."

"Uhm?" Noctis didn't have time to prepare. He jumped, yelped, arched his back off the couch enough for it to be borderline painful when Ignis dived to take in his cock in one suave motion. "Ah-haah! I-Ig-nis…!" The adviser's reply was a hum deep in his throat, the tremors coursing through the royal as Ignis started bobbing his head slowly, dragging his tongue along his cock, dipping into the slit a little every time he reached the tip. Noctis choked on a moan.

He was defenceless before the adviser's administrations. Noctis slumped against the backrest, unintelligent mutters dropping from his lips as Ignis kept steadily unravelling him. "Uh...fuck yeah, Specs…" Ignis pulled away, but only enough for his lips to ghost against the tip.

" _Language."_

Without a warning, Ignis wrapped a hand firmly around Noct's base, and gave it four-five strong jerks, accompanied with well-timed sucks, and the Noctis saw stars. His voice got stuck under the onslaught of sensations. The world went white with the all-consuming heat engulfing him from all sides. He was left panting, glazed-over gaze peering at the brunet through half-lidded eyes. The mouthing of the name wasn't missed by the third man.

"Hey. Aren't you forgetting something?" Gladio chuckled. He was leaning against the backrest, with one arm extended along it behind Noct's head, while the other teased himself in lazy motions as the shield took in the sight of his lovers reveling in the pleasure of one another.

"S-sorry," Noct grunted, reaching to pull the shield into a kiss. As Gladio's hand slipped beneath the younger man's shirt, to drag up and down his side and tease the perked nipple, Ignis, as if in agreement, started sucking with more fervor. Determined and goal-driven in their actions, the men worked him, showering him with caresses and touches that sent fire through his veins. Noct's moans were swallowed by the mouth occupying his as the prince writhed under the dual stimulation.

The muffled -desperate, high-pitched- 'mmrgh' and the way he was shaking in the shield's arms were their sole clues that Noctis was close; Gladio grunted lowly in his throat, never pulling away from Noct, but it was clear it wasn't directed at him. Ignis only nodded and pulled away, drawing a wanton moan of irritation out of Noctis, before he grabbed ahold of the cock presented to him again, and started pumping.

It took about fifteen precise, greedy, dominating strokes to drive Noctis over the edge. Crying into the larger man's mouth, the prince spilled himself onto his lap and Ignis's fingers, before going slack.

Gladio held him through the aftershocks, but as his breaths began to steady, he pecked a kiss onto his lips before getting up, leaving the prince panting amongst the pillows. "Ha...ha...wow." Only after a while did it dawn that Gladiolus was pulling his pants down the rest of the way. Noctis chuckled lazily. "In for a treat, am I, guys?"

"Ya kiddin'? Iggy and I haven't got ourselves any yet," the wolfish man grinned, shrugging his vest off. "Turn over." All but too eager to oblige, the prince's strength was suddenly back in a flash as he struggled to sit up.

"Trust me, I don't mind," Noctis muttered as he did as he was told. Turning to look over his shoulder, just in time to see Gladio's already half-hard cock twitching as it was released from its confines, Noctis waited patiently for the feel of the man close to him again.

Gladio's presence descended upon him like a blanket. So sheltering and warm, Noctis felt himself relax instantly as Gladio pulled his shirt off. Rough shade scratched light pinpricks onto his back as skin met skin. That relaxation was soon swept away, though, as the raven was pressed stomach against the couch cushions, and a large palm wrapped around his wrist, yanking it behind him, followed by the other. Easily holding them both -despite Noct's wriggling and pulling- Gladiolus painstakingly wrapped his belt around his wrists, humming a light tune as he worked the binding. He let the belt slide over the young man's skin, eliciting excited shivers wherever it raked. "Not too tight?"

"Nah. Just right. Just, get on with it already."

"Impatient, aren't ya?" the dark man chortled. Noctis shot him a look. "Come 'ere!" The young man's face heated as his hips were raised, Gladio wrapping an arm around his thighs to keep him in place. How he must have looked like in that position...the thought was turning him on more than he would have cared to admit. Midnight gaze met emerald across the living room. Leaning against the bar, Ignis's tongue swirled around his fingers shamelessly as the man lapped up his essence like an exquisite treat. And just thinking about how that tongue had wrapped around him just now...Noctis grunted lowly as arousal coiled in his loins again. Ignis's finger dipped in, his lips encasing it, sucking himself a little as a light hum trembled in his throat, a devilish smirk making his eyes gleam...Noctis was panting into the pillows, jerking a little as Gladio planted a trail of kisses along his exposed back, each touch leaving behind a tingling memento of the man's hot mouth.

"You alright?" Gladio asked softly. Noct was shivering, and his fists were clenching in their confines.

"Y-yeah," the prince grunted, craning his neck to speak to the shield. "'M fine." He was quick to squeeze his eyes shut as he waited for the familiar feeling of calloused fingers entering him.

Noctis jolted violently, his strangled cry partly muffled by the pillows as he tried to curl in on himself at the sensation of the slick pressure probing at his hole. "Uh...Gla-Gladio…!" The pleasure had him jerking his hips backwards, to feel more of that sinful touch that teased him, dipped into his cervices, lighting his nerves on fire. "Fu-uuhckh!" Gladio chuckled deep, and grabbed his hips to pull the prince in closer; Noctis lost control of his mouth as the tongue breached his walls. The prince buried his face into the pillows, a series of moans being muffled as Gladio fucked him with his tongue. The cushion beneath his cheek was becoming damp with drool.

"A...ah…" Noctis was rapidly being relieved of reason as the tongue was replaced by fingers, and Gladio begun to work him steadily, in large lingering motions that made the raven tremble. In, out, the digit tracing his walls. Noctis felt himself loosening up under those expert touches. The man behind him planted a rough, nibbling kiss onto his thigh as he pressed in the second finger, taking note of the way Noct's hips seemed to eat it up, meeting the digits eagerly at every push.

"Gods, Noct" he mused, drawing another trembling sound from the younger man as his fingers brushed a sweet spot, "you looking forward to havin' a cock buried inside ya?" Jutting the fingers deep, finding the prostate, he treasured the way the prince practically melted in his arms as his sounds were reduced into unintelligent chokes into the pillows. Using his distraction to slip in the third finger, Gladio prodded him mercilessly, precise and on-point on every motion, and Noctis's world washed white as heat rose in him like a wildfire.

"Gla-ah! …'Ladio, e-enough…"

"Ya think you're ready?" the shield asked, concern audible in the gruff voice. He was well aware he was a bit on the big side, and no matter what, the shield wasn't one to hurt his partners, Noct's impatience be damned.

Only as the flesh around the digits loosened up, Gladio withdrew his fingers, but not before he slammed them against the other's prostate one last time, letting them linger there just enough to leave Noct a boneless, panting heap while he withdrew enough to adjust him. "What do you say we give Iggy somethin' to look at?" he muttered against the prince's neck, already hoisting him to sit on his lap, back against his broad chest as the entirety of the bound prince of Lucis, his cock glistening with pre-cum, eyes lust-glazed and unfocused, was presented to Ignis.

Reaching for his pant pocket, Gladio pulled out a small bottle of lube. Making sure that Noctis wouldn't lose his balance, he popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm. Once satisfied with preparing himself, he added some more and wrapped an arm around the lithe waist. Noctis sighed at the feel of coolness coating him.

Ignis's mouth ran dry as Noct's fiery gaze pinned him down on the spot, teasing him through half-lowered lids; Noctis's breaths came in greedy pants as Gladio gently lifted his hips up to guide him until the man's dripping cock was brushing against his opening. Making sure that Ignis was watching, meaning to take in every twitch of a muscle, every shift of expression, the raven held the gaze as his face contorted into that of pure bliss as he carefully lowered himself to take in the girth. "Like what you see, Specs?" Noctis breathed, his head thrown back lewdly. That gaze had never wavered, and Ignis felt his self-control crumbling as each wanton moan went straight into his cock.

Noctis was trembling by the time Gladio was sheathed all the way. The shield gave him a moment to adjust. As the prince nodded him his good-to-go, he started thrusting, and Noct's head was thrown backwards in response to that tantalizing burning as the shield's rock-hard cock brought forth the delicious friction.

The tension in Ignis's own pants was becoming increasingly uncomfortable; a grunt rolled out of his own throat as the adviser palmed himself fiercely through the fabric.

"Like that, Iggy?" Gladio smirked at the way the adviser was fumbling with his belt. "Like watchin' me fill his ass?"

"Oh yes...keep going." Ignis practically kicked the pants off the rest of the way, only hesitating for a second before his own hand descended into his boxers, and begun pumping in fast-paced strokes. His eyes narrowed in arousal, Ignis watched how the shield's engorged member was pulled out, only to be buried inside the raven again. Noct's mouth was hanging agape, the sounds of his pleasure falling from his lips in unstoppable strings as he met each thrust halfway, impaling himself onto the tight pressure inside. Gladio's eyes squeezed shut, he was cursing under his breath as he grabbed a firmer hold of Noct's hips and slammed him down. The sound the prince was making made Ignis gave a low grunt as his cock twitched in his hand. Noctis had all but _sung_. Hissing with exhilaration, the adviser's eyes squeezed shut. "Uh!"

"A-a-haah! Gladio, I'm...close," Noctis panted.

"Wanna come for us, Noct?" the shield murmured against the sensitive flesh of his neck. "Wanna show Iggy how cock hungry you are?"

"Fuck yeah!" the prince hissed, the gaze finding the emerald again.

Gladio chuckled, then wrapped an arm around Noct's waist tightly, picking up his pace.

"Cum, Noct." A soft order, the shield's love for him audible in the words as the young man in his arms tensed and came, spilling himself onto his chest and the other's knees with a stifled cry of rapture. Gladio rocked into him gently throughout his haze, only stilling when Noct slowly came down from his cloud. He planted a few kisses onto the raven's sweat-sheened back as he ran a hand down his side, down to his hips where he went to untie the binding.

Noctis only hissed a little as his wrists were released; his movement sloppy as he reached behind him to kiss his lover in thanks before he -with a little assistance- rose off his lap, only to slump onto the couch with a content, lopsided grin. The shield, pumping his still hard manhood languidly, shook his head a little. "That good, princess?"

The prince's grunt might have been a 'shut up', which only worked to spread his lips further. Gladio mused how adorable Noct looked in his afterglow, before turning his attention to the light gasps coming from the adviser.

Ignis's face was flushed, he was panting a little. Moisture glistened on his forehead and above the curled-up lip. The man let out an indulgent sigh as he thumbed his head in slow, circling motions. A sly look rose into Gladio's eyes as he got up. "Someone enjoyed the show."

"Haah...yes. Quite enthralling," the adviser smirked, although it was betrayed by the needy gasp. Gladio closed the distance to the man, treasuring the way Ignis whispered his name, just slipping it out really, the word beyond his usually infallible control. The rough touch brushed up Ignis's thigh, the hand joining the adviser's, and Gladio begun to move them both on his shaft, eliciting tremors and a held-back 'ah' from the man.

"Dammit, Iggy. If you wanna make noise, make noise," Gladio huffed playfully. The way Ignis was always holding onto discipline, it was a second nature. The shield loved to strip him off of that control. To fuck it out of him in teasing manner and drive Ignis to the brink of his sanity. "You know," he leaned in to speak to the other's lips, his free hand circling around to find his ass, "those stories...some of that wasn't actually half-bad. There was this one thing we wanted to try…" And from the way Ignis's breath caught, how a tremor of excitement crawled over his skin as Gladio whispered him the idea, he just knew he had hit a jackpot.

"Well. That certainly does sound...appealing."

"Figured you'd like that," the shield nodded, then carefully unbuttoned Ignis's vest and shirt, pushing them off his shoulders. "C'mon." Taking his hand, he guided Ignis back to the couch, where Noctis had recovered and was eyeing them mischievously.

"Exactly how long have the two of you been planning this?" Ignis demanded with laughter in his tone.

"Since this morning," Gladio shrugged as he gently pushed the adviser down. "Had to make some preps." He and Noct exchanged a wicked look, and the prince ducked down to reached for something behind the couch. There was plastic bag rustling, and out he pulled a wide strip of black fabric, and a pair of ear muffs.

Something in the adviser's expression probably betrayed the nervousness, since the prince cupped his cheek and rested his forehead against the adviser's. He caressed the cheek to soothe his fears, his lips convincing him to trust him. "Relax, Ignis," Noctis purred, trailing butterfly kisses up his neck as he scooted closer to tie his eyes. "You're gonna love this."

"I...am intrigued." He heard the amused snort as Noctis secured the band. Instinctively Ignis tried to peer through it, but he had to admit that despite the pretty decent lighting, he could see nothing.

"What he said, Iggy. Trust us." Something hovered over his head, and soon the soft pressure descended upon his ears, and Ignis's world was void of sound except the resonance of his own breathing.

It was eerie. A surge of panic rose in his chest as the completeness of his isolation threatened to take over. Immediately there were soft touches on his chest, calming kisses placed on his lips and temples, coaxing him to relax, to give into this. And Ignis was astounded how much more of those touches he _felt_ like this! Two of his most prominent senses effectively blocked out, all the others were heightened. It was basic psychology, an autonomous reaction of the body to compensate the loss of information. Ignis knew that, but he could have never imagined the difference! Ignis could feel himself gasping as the brush of fingers over his manhood already felt like a caress, and how those lips on his chest left behind tingles. He could smell Noct's shampoo, could tell the man was close to him, and found himself relaxing. His lovers had planned this. He could trust them. With a few deliberately deep breaths, Ignis stilled to wait to experience this.

The touches -lips- traveled lower, each one of them making him shiver with anticipation. The hollow reverberance of his breaths was growing stronger. Someone's tongue traced the junction of his crotch, nuzzled his hard-on but was purposely avoiding it as the teasing pleasure danced around his need. Ignis felt his throat constricting around a sound; involuntary tremors and fleeting grazes...tension was building in his nether regions at the foreign feel of the sensations that were slowly rising in him like the tide.

Ignis jumped as something pressed between his ass cheeks suddenly. He clamped his mouth shut as he was rather confident he had just shouted, and instinctively tensed up before the familiarity of hands convinced him to relax again. Just, how that simple graze had felt…Ignis was sure it had never felt that intense, not even since his first time, and he was really beginning to think that this was the best idea these two had ever had. His right leg was hoisted to rest on a shoulder, broad, muscular. Gladio. A small smile of understanding spread over his lips at the nudge at his hips, and with a nod, Ignis allowed himself to be guided onto his side. The man between his legs fingered him tentatively, as if telling him exactly who it was and what he wanted, allowing Ignis to take his time, and eventually Ignis lowered himself against the couch, letting his head loll to the side, to rest on his arms, a signal for his lovers to continue.

He let out -what he thought were- soft mewls of pleasure as someone -had to be Noct- licked his length in long streaks. Letting himself relax, Ignis went limp, allowing his lovers to show him exactly how deep this rabbit hole truly went.

Unbeknownst to Ignis, Noctis and Gladio shared a pleased look as they felt the man yielding. As Gladio went to coat his fingers, the prince made sure to distract his adviser with his mouth: taking in just the leaking head, Noctis paid back in kind the delicious sound Ignis made just then. Half-shout, half-moan, the adviser was panting loudly as the prince swallowed him up.

Ignis practically purred as the slick fingers pressed against his hole. It felt so good! Like the friction was already there, even though the man was just beginning to work him. And as the finger pressed inside, he couldn't give a damn about the sounds he was making anymore. He felt like he could have cried at the feeling! So profound, so real, so raw! Instincts had him pressing against the entrance, craving to feel _more_ of that touch as Gladio started probing him.

There were lips on his thigh, too, trailing lower until he felt the rasping feeling of unshaved stubble tickling -scratching, scorching, ravaging!- his balls, and a wet touch ran up his loin. He trembled beneath the stimulation, wanting nothing more than to tear the blindfold off and just jump them both and fuck them mindless-! But it would spoil the game, so Ignis held himself back. Clawing the couch instead as the second finger entered, soon followed by the third as the shield massaged him.

There wasn't a sound other than his now erratic heartbeats in his ears. They sounded like a marching band bass drum. Ignis felt like he was drowning in the sensation of fingers moving inside, searching until-!

"Agh-aah!" He heard a faint echo of his own voice, the blackness suddenly in his mind instead of outside of him as Gladio struck gold. The fingers begun to hammer his prostate repeatedly, and the last of Ignis's dignity was out of the window. Not caring what came out of his mouth, not caring if he would die of the intensity of this, he just wanted _more_.

"E-enough," he moaned. "Just...fuck me...already!" Ignis could feel his back contorting along with his face at the sudden stillness that followed that proclamation. Then, the sensations came flooding back as the fingers probed with newly-found fervor, the mouth around him seemed to swallow him up. Ignis swore his heart could have burst as pleasure unlike any he had ever known engulfed him in a furious tidal wave that dragged him under.

It barely registered when the fingers were replaced with a new stiffness pressing inside him carefully, teasingly. Ignis was sure his insides were on fire as the friction started thrusting at a steady pace. And his world exploded when the pressure ground right against his prostate again.

His back arched as a raspy sound he didn't hear tore out of his throat. He was trembling uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure surged through him as that bundle of nerves was rammed without mercy. All this while Noct was taking him in deep, matching his rhythm with Gladio's thrusts, and Ignis was certain he couldn't last long like this. His orgasm was rushing in like a stampede. His eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold. Nothing in his ears except the rush of his own blood and the erratic beats of his heart. Ignis was losing it. It had never felt this amazing. He was trembling all over as he felt the pace of the thrusts increasing, now demanding and rapid. Noctis was now pumping him frantically in addition to the magic of the prince's lips dancing on his skin.

The sensation of Gladio's climax was what sent Ignis over the brink, too. Screaming soundlessly into the darkness, he gripped the cushions blindly as the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life ripped him of his senses, leaving him hovering in-between consciousness for a moment before he found his breath again. He savored every second it took to come down from the high, and it was only then that the weight splayed over him registered too. The scent of Gladio's spice, mixed with sweat and arousal, came from somewhere near him, and there was fumbling by the sides of his head. The world came rushing back in heavy pants as the clasp disappeared from his ears. Noctis was beaming at him as he removed the blindfold.

"Ignis…"

Gladio's breaths evened. He shifted his weight off Ignis, but continued to trace lazy circles into the adviser's thigh. "Sounded like you enjoyed yourself."

"You two…" Ignis panted, all other movement except tilting his head beyond him at that point. "It was...extraordinary. Thank you."

"Our pleasure," Noctis smirked as he pecked a quick kiss on the man's mouth.

"Yeah. The way I look at it, you could do with letting go every now and then." He chuckled at the mortified look Ignis gave him. "Know what I mean."

"I guess...I have been rather pre-occupied lately," Ignis admitted, clasping a hand on his forehead and tugging at the wet hairs in the hairline. "And also," the adviser cracked a sheepish smile, shaking his head, "I must admit you two have proven me somewhat wrong." He took a moment to appreciate the perplexed look the men shared. "Looks like your...stories weren't entirely off the mark, after all. For it seems I do rather enjoy being...conquered like that." Huffing, he pushed himself up, and reached out to kiss the shield. A light, nuzzling brush of lips as he pressed himself against the warm chest, treasuring Gladio holding him.

Then suddenly, Ignis tensed. Gladiolus was about to ask what was wrong as he suddenly pulled farther although never entirely breaking away from the embrace. "Noct?"

"Uh, yeah?" the prince asked, a hint of alarm in his voice at the sudden change in his lover's demeanor.

Ignis turned to look at him with a deadpan look before that softened into a small smile, and the adviser shook his head a little as he chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid the dinner will be postponed tonight."

Noctis stared at the man for a moment like he had just grown a second head. Then, he cracked a small chuckle. "What do you say we just get take-out tonight?"

Ignis's eyes shone as he nodded, his lips curving at the edges. "Yes. I think that sounds splendid."


End file.
